The Taker
by winchester87
Summary: Sam is taken by a mad man and Dean has to find him. Warning- Sexual Abuse don't like don't read set in season one warning in side
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- The Taker**

Don't own anything

This is my first story so tell me what you think

WARNING- this has rape in it if you don't like then don't read

**Prolong**

A man in his Forty's was walking in the woods heading home. It was a nice dark night. There was a full moon out. The man was dragging a body to the house. He took the body down to the basement. He opened a metal door and in the room was a twin size bed. He then lay-ed the body down on the bed and took off the person's jean and their shirts. Then he put handcuffs on the wrists and cuffed them to the headboard on each side. He then took two belts for the legs and tied them to the end of the bed on each side to.

The man then took his hand and ran it threw the person's hair. It was a boy about 24 yr. old with long black hair and went by the name of Sammy. " You will do good boy." the man said. The man got up and went to get a gag and but it on Sam's mouth. He then ran his hand down to Sam's boxers and stuck his hand inside. He grabbed Sam's member and started to stroke it. He watched Sam's eyes opened and seen the horror look on the boy's face. Sam started to get away from the unwanted touch but found he was eagle spreed on a bed and couldn't get away.

" I will make it good.. but if you make me mad I will hurt you." The man said.

He then bent down and put Sam's dick in his mouth and started to suck it, he would lick it ,then nibble on it and then suck it. He did that for 15 min. Sam would try and pull away but it didn't stop the man from doing it. The man knew Sam didn't want this but it was fun to watch him try to get away so he did it longer.

He then grabbed the balls and pulled them until Sam screamed. He then fiddled with them and stuck them in his mouth and did the same things he did to Sam's dick.

The man then moved his hands all over Sam's legs and belly, then the chest and back down to Sam's boxers. Then he would touch him again. After about an hour of playing with Sam he took his hand away and walked out the door.

Sam was on the bed pulling on the cuffs but it wouldn't come off. Blood was coming out of the cuts from the handcuffs. After an hour of pulling he stopped and one thought kept coming to him. " Please Dean come and get me out of here..I'll be good...Dad just come and find me." Then Sam fell asleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNN

That's it for now please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural- The Taker**

don't own any thing

here is the next chapter hope you like it

**Chapter 1**

Dean was in a motel room walking back and forth. For an hour and a half he's been calling Sam but all he kept getting was his voice mail. " Sam were the hell did you go." Dean kept saying. He tried the number again and someone picked up.

" Sam were the hell are you?" Dean yelled

" Sorry, but Sam is a little tied up right now.. would you like to leave a message for him and I will see that he gets it." the man said

" Who the hell is this and where is my brother?" Dean yelled

" My name is the Taker and I have your brother tied to my bed, he is my new pet and he will be sooo good." The man said

Dean's heart stopped when the man call Sam his pet. " If you touch my brother I will kill you." Dean threatened." To late then...well I have to go now, talk to you later. The man said and hung up.

" SHIT" Dean yelled.

Dean called some one and got the voice mail " Dad.. I need your help... Sam's been kidnapped and the psycho is playing with him... he said his name is the Taker and that Sam is his pet, he already touched him..Please dad get here. , see ya soon." He gave John the motel and the state they were in and then he hung up. Dean then called Bobby and told him what happened. " See ya when you get here.. and thanks Bobby." Dean said and then hung up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam woke up when the door opened. The lights came on and the man came in with a black bag. Sam looked around the room, the walls were made of bricks and there was no window. The door was metal so if he screamed no one could here him. The man sat the bag down on a table and went over to Sam.

" My name is Taker but you will call me master, if you don't I will hurt you." Taker said

Taker placed his hand on Sam's chest and felt Sam flinch.

" Please don't." Sam said

" If you talk I will put the gag back in your mouth." Taker said

Sam didn't say anything but he felt the man's hand rub his chest and pinch his nipple. Sam screamed when that happened but he didn't cry, he will never cry, he told himself. After 15 min. he started to respond to the touch even though he didn't want it. Taker seen Sam get hard so he took his other hand and put it in Sam's boxers and started touching him.

" You want it, you love the fill of me touching you." Taker said

Sam moved his head no. So Taker kept touching him more

" You will see in time." Taker said

The man moved his hand away from Sam's boxers and started sucking on Sam's nipples. Sam moved up to push the man away but it didn't work. Taker moved his hand back in Sam's boxer's and started pulling back and forth on Sam's dick. He then would fiddle with his balls until they were hard. He then stopped and went to the black bag and took out a cock ring and went back to Sam with a smile on his face.

" Since you told me no and tried to push me away, I will have to punish you." Taker said

He puled Sam boxer's down and took Sam's dick and slipped the ring on his dick. Sam was sacking his had no and kept saying " Please don't, I will listen to you... just don't do this."

Taker took Sam's balls and started to fiddle with them. He then grabbed his dick and started to suck it until it was good and hard. Sam wanted to come, he needed to come but the ring held his erection in place. It hurt so much. Taker then bite down on Sam's dick until Sam screamed .

" I will leave this on until I decide you learned your lesson my pet." Taker said

" I'm...not...your pet." Sam said

" You are my pet and my play toy, I can do what ever I want to you." Taker said

" Dean...Will...KILL...you." Sam yelled

Taker pulled Sam's dick until tiers finally came and then pulled his boxers back up and over his deck. Taker then placed his hand on Sam's boxer's and played with his dick and balls.

" I don't think so, He will have to find us first." Taker said

" Now I thought I told you no more talking or I will put the gag back on." Taker said

Taker went to the bag and took out a ball gag and put it in Sam's mouth and tied the rope in the back of Sam's head.

" This will help for later, have to control those gag reflex ." Taker said

He then left the room. Sam screamed for the pain to go away and for Dean to come and get him. Sam ended up passing out from the pain.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

thats it for now please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural- The Taker**

I don't own anything

Warning- sexual abuse

**Chapter 2**

At the motel Dean was sitting on the bed while Bobby was at the table looking at the lap top. Bobby got to the motel three hours ago and Dean told him how Sam and him split up to talk with people about the missing people. It turned out that every 6 months a girl and a boy around 22 to 25 yr. old goes missing and turns up dead 6 months later. When it was time to come back Sam never made it. Then he tried calling Sam and after some time a man picked up and said Sam is his play toy and hung up. So Bobby went on the web to find anyone named "The Taker".

" Still nothing. Bobby said

" There has to be something on there that can help us." Dean said

" Let's look around and see if we can find Sam, did you check the woods around here?" Bobby asked

" No." Dean said

" Well lets start looking." Bobby said

They got there guns and flashlights and went in to the Impala and off to the woods.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNS

Sam woke up again to the pain, he wanted to die and give up but he knew Dean was coming for him. " I have to wait...Dean will come...please let Dean find me." Sam cried

The door opened and Taker came in with 3 men " I want the bed to go over there next to that bed." Taker said

" I want you to see what I do." Taker said going to Sam

" I think you learned your lesson." Taker said.

Taker took off the ring and started sucking on Sam's dick. He let Sam come 15 min. later. Sam shot his cum in to Taker's mouth and he went to Sam's mouth and took off the gag ball and then put the cum in Sam's mouth. Taker then cover Sam's mouth with the ball gag again.

Sam tried to spit the stuff out but the gag wouldn't let him so he had to swallow it.

" That was good, but next time I don't want to use the ball so remember that or I will leave the ring on for two days instead of 5 hours." Taker said

" Understand" Taker said

" Yes" Sam said

" Yes what." Taker said

" Yes sir" Sam said

" That's good but I want Master." Taker said

When Sam didn't say anything Taker started to stroke his dick again. Then Sam understood what the man wanted him to say. He didn't want to give in to this man but he didn't want the man touching him anymore, in the end Sam gave up.

" Yes, I understand Master." Sam said " I'm sorry Dean, I didn't want to but he wouldn't stop." Sam said in his head

" That's my boy, you will learn in time who your master is." Taker said

When the other bed was up the men put a girl about Sam's age on it and tied her like Sam was. She had long black hair and was only in her underwear. Taker went to the girl and started to kiss and rube her breast. She opened her eyes and tried to scream but the gag stopped her.

" You will do what I say or I will punish you Emily." Taker said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Taker played with Emily's breast and ran his hand down to her underwear and went in and played with her Virgina. " PPPPlease... SStop." Emily cried

" Now I have to punish you." Taker said

He went to the bag and took out a dildo vibrator. He went over to Emily and slide her pantie's down her leg. He then lubed the dildo and stuck it in her and turned it on. He then put the harness on to keep the dildo in. She tried to get it out put it didn't work.

" Leave her alone." Sam yelled

" Don't worry, I will play with you later." Taker said

He then started kissing her breast again then her mouth. After 20 min. she was ready to come. Taker undid the straps and started to thrust the dildo in and out getting more in side each time. Then she came. Taker sat the dildo down and started fingering her. He would play with her and then he stuck two fingers in side and started to stock her until she was ready to come again. He put his mouth on her and let her come in to his mouth. He walked over to Sam and made him drink it all.

" Now it's your turn my pet." Taker said

" Ppplease no mmore." Sam cried

Taker took off Sam's boxers and then his own clothes. When Sam seen what Taker was going to do he went crazy. He pulled on the ropes as hard as he could but nothing worked.

" I'm going to do something new, I let you have fun so I want you to give me some fun." Taker said

" What do you mean?" Sam asked

" I want your pretty mouth on me, if you bite me, I will do something bad to Emily." Taker said

The man got up on Sam and had Sam open his mouth. He then stuck his long member in Sam's mouth. Sam didn't want to do this, he would have bite down but he didn't want Emily to get hurt.

" suck it now, until I say stop." Taker said

Taker thrust in and out, going in all the way until Sam gaged. He liked the way Sam would suck him but not use his teeth. After 20 min. of this he came in Sam's mouth. He kept his dick in his mouth until Sam swallowed his cum. After that he got off Sam and kissed him on the lips.

" Thank you pet, that was very good." Taker said

" Go...tto...HELL." Sam yelled

" Only if your there." Taker said

He then went to the bag and took out another vib. dildo and stuck it inside Sam and did the same thing he just did to Emily.

" This is your fault, I told you to listion to me or I would punish you." Taker said

" If you don't listen to me next time I will go in you." Taker said

" I can't wait for Dean to come and hurt you." Sam said

" I will be back tomorrow and then I will go in you and then Emily. Taker said and then left

" Dean please hurry and find me.. I will do what ever you say if you just get here and take me away from here." Sam cried and then fell asleep

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSNS

that's it for now. please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas what you want me to do or what you want to see happen to Sam please tell me


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural- The Taker**

Don't own anything

Thanks for all the review here is the next chapter hope you like it

**Chapter 3**

Bobby and Dean were in the woods looking around when they seen a house." Bobby in there." Dean said. They ran to the house and looked inside." I don't see anyone in there." Bobby said They looked around the house until they found an open window. Dean went in first then Bobby.

" I'll check the upstairs, you check down here." Bobby said

They then left to look around for Sam. The house was clean and nice looking. All the walls were whit and the floors were made of wood. But the doors were metal. When Bobby went into all the rooms he found that every bed had handcuffs or something on them to keep people on the bed. There were some beds that had blood on them. " Please don't let us find Sam like this." Bobby thought.

On the walls there were pic. of people naked and bleeding. Some had people on top of them. Some had others sucking there members and laughing at them. Then Dean found some with the same guy in all of them and knew that he was The Taker. Dean found a metal door that had a lock on it. He took out his lock pick and opened the door. What he seen inside was heart braking. Sam and a girl was tied to a bed naked. " Bobby I found him." Dean yelled

He ran to Sam and seen the dildo inside him. " OH...god...Sammy it's ok I'm here now, your safe." Dean said

He took the dildo out and pulled the boxers up. He then took off the gag that was in Sam's mouth. Bobby came in and seen everything. He undid Emily and wrapped his coat on her to keep her warm and covered. Dean undid the belts on Sam's legs and was about to pick the cuffs when Taker came in.

" Well...well...well, Did I say you could take my toys away?" Taker asked

When Sam heard the voice he started to cry. " Please...Dean...come and find...me." He said

" Sammy I'm here, don't worry I'm taking you home and killing this son of a bitch." Dean said

When Sam heard Dean's voice here couldn't be any more happy that Dean was here but he didn't really think it was him. " Dean is it really you?" Sam asked

" Ya lil brother, it's really me." Dean said

" I knew you would find me." Sam said

Dean ran his hand threw Sam's hair and Sam lay ed his head on Dean's hand.

" Sorry but Sam isn't leaving." Taker said

" Yes he is." Bobby said

Bobby was about to shot the man when he got hit in the head with something hard and fell to the floor and passed out. Then Dean dropped to the floor when something hit him to.

" DEAN" Sam yelled

Taker went to Sam and lay ed his hand on his head. Sam moved his head away from the touch. " I told you Dean will not take you away from me." Taker said

Sam lefted his legs up and kicked Taker hard but Sam still couldn't move run because he was still handcuffed to the bed.

" Put them in the van." Taker said to the guys that knocked Bobby and Dean out.

They took Emily out and then went to Sam and stuck a needle in his arm until he fell asleep. " Lets go." Taker said

They then took Sam out to the van and drove off leaving Dean and Bobby on the floor

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

that's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural- The Taker**

Don't own anything

Here is the next chapter, is this fast enough for you guy.

**Chapter 4**

When Bobby and Dean woke up they were on the floor in the room Sam was but the room was empty. " What happened?" Dean asked

Then he remembered evrything. " SAM" But when he looked at the bed Sam wasn't there.

" There gone, Taker has him again and doing who knows what, we have to find him." Dean yelled

" We will." Bobby said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

When Sam woke up he was on a king size bed and eagle spreed. He was naked and didn't have any boxers on. He then felt someone on top of him and then something entered him. It was hug and hard. Then he knew what was happening. Taker was raping him. Taker thrust in side Sam hard until blood came out. He then went in and out again and back inside.

" Sam...Oh Sam, make it good, that's it, right there,ohhh, a little more." Taker said

Then he came inside Sam and cum came out with more blood. Taker leaned down to Sam's mouth and stuck his tongue inside and kissed him. Filling Taker's tongue on his made Sam want to throw up. He knew that if he moved his head away Taker would punished him again.

" Ohh, you were wonderful Sammy." Taker said

He then got off of Sam and went to his bag. Sam was crying from the pain and the violation that he didn't see what the man was doing.

Taker took out a hug knife and went over to Sam and started cutting him on the legs and arms. Blood was everywhere. There was 6 long lines of cuts and then he punched Sam in the face and the belly.

" Please no more." Sam cried

" No more what...what do you say pet." Taker said

" Please no more Master." Sam said

" That is very good pet, because you asked nicely I will go to Emily." Taker said

Taker left the room and locked the door behind him. They were in a new house far away from his old house. This one was 3 story's and had 20 bedrooms. Sam was on the 2 floor and Emily was in the basement. When he walked in to the room were Emily was she was still asleep. Emily was on a king size bed and eagle spreed like Sam. Taker turned on a video camera and got on top of Emily.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was laying there on the bed pulling on the straps that was tied to his hands and feet. They looked like straps they used on John Conner's mom in T2 when they strapped her in the bed in the mental Hospital.

Sam stopped when a big screen tv came on and a video was playing. Sam stopped moving when he watched Taker get on top of Emily and started raping her. He heard Taker moan and Emily cry for him to stop. He could hear the bed move when Taker went in hard and then cum came out and Taker got off and started kissing Emily all over her body.

Taker went somewhere and came back with a knife like the one he used on Sam and started cutting her.

" This is all your fault Sammy, you didn't listen to me so I had to show you, I can do what ever I want to you guys." Taker said then the video ended.

Sam cryed at what happened to Emily. " I'm so sorry...this is all my fault..." Sam said

Taker came in to Sam's room and went to him. He put his hand on Sam's dick and started to play with it.

" I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them the right way." Taker said

" Yes master." Sam said

" What is your name?" Taker asked

" Sam." Sam said

Taker pulled on Sam's dick making Sam cry in pain.

" What is your name?" Taker asked again

" Pet." Sam said

" Good I want you to say master every time you answer me understand?" Taker asked

" Yes master." Sam said

" Who do you belong to?" Taker asked

" I belong to my master." Sam said

" Who is your master?" Taker asked

" My master is you, master." Sam said

" What happened to Emily, was it your fault?" Taker asked

" Yes master." Sam said

" Is anyone coming for you, Pet?" Taker asked

" Yes master, My brother Dean is and he will kill you." Sam said

Taker pulled Sam's dick again and then asked, " Is anyone coming for you, pet."

" YES." Sam yelled

Taker went over to his bag and got out a dildo and a cock ring and went to Sam. He lubed the dildo and stuck it in to Sam. He worked it in and out a few times and then he put the straps on it to keep it in. He then put the ring on Sam's dick. Sam screamed the hole time Taker did this.

Taker then left the room and came back with one of the guys from the other house. Sam looked at the man and seen he was smiling at him.

" I want you to make Sam hard but you can't go in him...yet." Taker said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for now. please review and thanks for the comments you sent me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural- The Taker**

Don't own anything

Here is the next chapter, hop you like it and remember Please review

**Chapter 5**

Bobby and Dean got back to the motel and looked up the house they were just at and the owner to the house on the web. It was 2 hours later when Bobby found something. There was a knock on the door, the two hunters grabbed there guns and stood by the door.

" Who is it?" Dean asked

" It's your father Dean." John said

Dean unlocked the door and let his dad inside. Dean gave his dad a huge and then told him what happened. John just cried at what he found out about his youngest son, his baby boy.

" We'll get Sammy back Dean." John said

" I know we will dad." Dean said

" So what did you find Bobby?" John asked

" The was owned by a Billy Waver but died and said it's been empty for 25 yr." Bobby said

" Then who is Taker and the other men, the house has been used before." Dean said

" Maybe the men and this Taker dude found out that no one was living in it and took over the house." John said

" Ya that might be it, I mine no one would come and see what was happening in the house and it is a long way from town." Bobby said

" I want to see the house." John said

" Ok lets go." Dean said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The man went over to Sam and watched as the boy tried to get away from him, that just made him get hard but Master said to wait. He grabbed Sam by the face and kissed him hard on the lips. He entered his mouth with his tongue. He made sure to go all over inside Sam's mouth and hit Sam's tongue as well. Sam tried to move away from him but couldn't go anywhere.

The man went down to Sam's chest and started kissing him on the nipples. He made sure to bite and pull on the nipples. That made Sam lift up and scream. The man then took his hand and ran it down to Sam's dick. He touched the ring and got Sam to cry from the pain. Sam's dick was hard and wanted to be release. So when the man touched the ring it hurt like a bitch.

The man then started stroking Sam's dick and funddle the balls until they were good and hard. He then stuck his mouth on the hard dick and started sucking it making sure to use his teeth when he came out. That made Sam scream alot more, so he kept doing it until Taker said that's it.

The man stood up and walked to his master. Taker layed his hand on the mans dick and grabbed it. He looked at the man and seen that he wanted to go into someone so he smiled and said.

" You may go to Emily and do what ever you want to her but no cutting her understand." Taker said

" Yes master." The man said

The man left the room and Taker went over to Sam. He layed his hand on Sam's face and wrapped away a tier.

" Now is anyone coming for you my wonderful pet?" Taker asked

Sam wanted to say yes but was afraid that someone else would come and hurt him some more.

" No master I'm by my self." Sam said

" Good." Taker said

Taker took the dildo out but left the ring on. He seen blood still coming out so he told one of the guys to get the first aid kit. When one of the men came with the kit Taker had the guy put a glove on and then put some antibiotic cream on one finger and had him put the finger in side Sam. The man moved his finger inside Sam making sure to get all over. He then removed his finger and left the room. Sam was crying from what the man just did to him.

Taker went over to Sam and said " I can't have you hurt in there, we have alot to do still..and don't worry everyone will have a turn with you my pet." Then he kissed Sam on the mouth and left the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for now so tell me what you think and tell me what you want me to do with Emily and Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural- The Taker**

Don't own anything

Warning- in the 2nd chapter

Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this and someone asked for Sam and Emily to bond so here it is

**Chapter 6**

The two Winchesters and Bobby entered the house and looked around. John seen the pic. on the wall and couldn't help but think what Sam is going threw right now. They went up stairs and looked inside the bedrooms Bobby was in before.

" Oh god." The Winchesters said

Bobby went over to a closet and looked inside. In the closet was a box of video's and other toys that had blood on them.

" Guys look at this." Bobby said bring the box out

" let's look around more and then we will head back and see whats on those tapes..maybe they can help us find Sam." John said

They went to more rooms and found nothing useful in there. When they got to the last room there was a Queen size bed. There was nothing on it but a bedspread.

" I think this is Taker's room." Dean said

There were more pic. of naked people all over the walls. There was a big tv and more video's. Dean checked the vcr and got a video tape with " Sam Winchester" on the cover.

" Let's get out of here." John said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam woke up to the pain again. He didn't know what day it was or the time anymore. It didn't matter he knew he wasn't going anywhere. "This is his new home so get use to it."He said to himself.The door opened and he jumped when Taker came in with a guy.

" I am going to take off the ring." Taker said

He went to Sam and took off the ring and started to stroke him. Sam was so use to it by now he didn't move. When he came he screamed but then stopped because Taker didn't want him to scream long. He felt the straps on his legs and arms come off. He was about to kick when a hand on his dick bade him stop.

" If you try to run I will have Emily killed." Taker said

" Now Jack here is going to give you a bath and then put you with Emily." Taker said

Jack took a pair of hand cuff's and handcuffed Sam's hands behind him. He then walked Sam to the door.

" And Jack _play nice with him_." Taker said

" Yes master." Jack said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Jack took Sam into the bathroom and sat him in the bathtub after he took off the kids boxer. He then undid the cuffs and cuffed him again to both sides of the tube were there was handlebars. He then turned on the water making sure it wasn't to hot. Then he picked up a rag and soap and started washing his arms,chest,and belly. He then got Sam's hair wet and put Shampoo and conditioner in it. After that was down he grabbed the rag and soap and washed Sam's legs. When he went to his dick and balls he started to touch them with his hand. Sam tried to make Jack stop but the cuffs wouldn't let him.

" Please don't hurt Sam anymore." Sam cried

" Sorry but master said I could and I want to so behave and I will make sure it's good later." Jack said

Sam just cried while Jack played with him. He would use the rag to pull his dick and then use his hand. Then he would back Sam kiss him.

" All down Sam." Jack said

He undid Sam's cuffs and then cuffed him behind his back and lead the way to a room. Jack unlocked the door and pushed Sam in and then locked the door. Sam looked around and seen Emily on the floor naked and handcuffed. Sam went to her and asked if Sam was ok.

" I'm ok but it hurts." Emily said

" My name is Sam and my brother is coming for us." Sam said

" My name is Emily." Emily said

Sam sat next to her and looked at her face. She had bruises on her and a cut lip. She looked at Sam and seen his face.

" Does it hurt?" Emily asked

" A little." Sam said

" Do you know what there going to do to us?" Emily asked

" No" Sam said

" They said there having people pay to have sex with us." Emily said

Sam looked at her and then the door and back to her.

" Who told you?" Sam asked

" Master said, I'm scared Sam." Emily said

" It's going to be ok Emily." Sam said

" You can't stop them, I can't so how is it going to be ok." Emily cried

" I don't know but I will try to protect you." Sam said

Emily layed her hand on Sam's shoulder and relaxed. Sam just sat there and felt Emily lay her head on him. He wanted to talk to her but didn't know where to start.

" So what do you do.. before they took you?" Sam asked

" I was going to collage to become a teacher." She said

" What about you?" Emily asked

" I was on a road trip with my brother." Sam said

" Any girlfriend?" She asked

" Ya, she a died a two months ago in a fire." Sam said

" Sorry." Emily said

" Do you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked

" Ya his name is Josh, it will be 5months in two weeks." Emily said

The door opened and in came Taker and three other men and two women. Sam and Emily stood up and Sam went in front of Emily. Taker and one of the guys went to Sam and Emily.

" Pets these lovely people have payed me, so they will take you for two hours."Taker said

One of the lady's and men went to Sam and took his arm and dragged him out. Then The other two took Emily out and down another hall.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for now please tell me what you want to happen and if you liked it


	8. Chapter 8

**Supernatural- The Taker**

Don't own anything

Here is the next chapter

I was going to wait a few more chapters before we find out who Taker really is but someone wanted to know so I made it in this chapter. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to go with this because I had two different ideas so I picked one. Hope you like it

**Chapter 6**

After Bobby and the two Winchesters watched some of the tapes they knew who Taker really was. " John he's a human Trafficking group." Bobby said

Dean looked at Bobby and then at John wondering what Bobby meant. " What is it?" Dean asked

" Human Trafficking is when people take other people and sell them or pay others to do stuff to the people they take." John said

" Isn't that against the law?" Dean asked

" Ya, they have people go under cover to find the groups and bring them down." Bobby said

" What about the hunt Sam and I were on?" Dean asked

" I think it's a ghost but first lets get your brother back." John said

Dean remembered Sam's phone was with Taker and there is a GPS in the phone. He took Sam's laptop and put in the GPS and got the location.

" Dad I know where Sam is." Dean called out

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The two people that took Emily walked out the front door and into a black SUV. They had Emily sit in the back and then drove off. The woman turned around and looked at Emily.

" I'm a FBI agent, we are going to take you to the hospital." The lady said

Emily looked up and seen the lady and knew she was telling the truth, she remembered Sam and how he tried to protect her.

" Did you get Sam?" Emily asked

" We have two others with him right now." The man said

They lady gave Emily a long coat to put on. " Thanks." She said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The two who took Sam unlocked the cuffs and gave him a long coat to when they got outside.

" We're FBI, don't be afraid, we are going to take you to the hospital and call your family." The girl said

Sam let them take him to their car and when he was about to get inside three guys came out with guns drown.

" Master doesn't want the kid to leave the house." One of the men said

" We paid to have him for 2 hours." The FBI said

" You can have him but only inside." Another guy said

" That's just to damn bad." The lady said

She got Sam inside the car and locked the doors and then stood in front of it. Taker came outside and went to the group. He seen Sam inside the car and looked at the two people who had a gun pointed at him.

" I know your FBI and I am taking Sam." Taker said

" Then you will have to kill us first." The man said

Sam seen the Taker come out and walked over to the FBI and when he said he was going to take him, Sam started backing away from the door. When Sam looked up he seen that Taker was going to shoot the two because of him. He then unlocked the door and stepped out of the car.

" I will come with you only if you let them go free." Sam said

Taker went to Sam and grabbed him by the arm and was walking to the door when a 67 Chevy Impala pulled up in front of them. John, Bobby, ans Dean came out with there guns. Dean looked at Sam and seen how happy Sam was that he came for him.

" Let my brother go asshole." Dean said

" Dean Dad." Sam said

Sam was relieved that his family showed up and he was going to get to go home now.

" How did you find us?" Taker asked

" I tracked my brothers GPS." Dean said

" Sam isn't leaving." Taker said

" The hell he's not." John yelled

Sam took his arm that Taker didn't have and brought it up in to Taker's face hitting him hard. When his arm was free he fell to the ground. Dean shot the man in the arm and Bobby and John shot the others in the arms as well. The two FBI's handcuffed the men and put them in the SUV.

" Sammy." Dean said and ran to his brother.

Sam looked up at Dean and smiled.He was safe now and was going to go home.

" Deanie, Sammy wants to go home now." Sam said

" Ok Sammy, I'll take you home." Dean said

He helped Sam up and took him to the Impala. John opened the door and Bobby helped get Sam inside. John then went over to the other two.

" What's going to happen now?" John asked

" My name is Becky and this is Rob, we will make sure they go to prison for the rest of there life." Becky said

" We will have to ask your son some questions, but first get him to the hospital." Rob said

" Ok thanks." John said going to the Impala

John got in to the driver seat and Bobby sat next to him while Dean was in the back with Sam laying on his lap.

" Were are we going?" Sam asked

" To the Hospital." John said

" IS it safe to go to sleep?" Sam asked

" Ya kiddo, you can sleep now." John said

Sam closed his eyes and feel asleep knowing he was ok and safe.

SNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for now please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Supernatural- The Taker**

**Don't own anything**

Sorry it took so long to update. Been very busy and then my key board wouldn't work but now I'm back. here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 9**

They made it to the Hospital and Dean and John had to carry Sam in because he wouldn't wake up.

" We need some help here." Bobby yelled

A doctor about mid 30's came up and looked at Sam. He looked at Sam and seen that he was just wearing a long coat that came down to his knees. He looked at the three men that was holding the boy and asked "What happened."

"He was raped and beat." Dean said

The doctor had two nurses bring a gurney over and helped get Sam on it. The doctor and one of the nurses then pushed Sam threw a door and away from the men. John grabbed Dean's arm when Dean was about to fallow his then looked at the other nurse.

"I need you to fill this out.I take it your the father?" The second nurse asked

"Yes I am." John said taking the paper

He filled the paper out and gave it to the lady and then they waited for news about Sam.

-SPN-

It felt like forever to Dean, he waited and waited and still the Doctor didn't felt his dad's hand on his shoulder and Dean relaxed a little.

"What's taking so long?" Dean asked

"Don't worry the doc will come and Sam will be ok and then we will help Sam get threw this."John said

Dean nodded and then the doctor came out and went to the Winchesters and Bobby.

"I'm Dr. James and Sam is going to be fine."Dr. James assured

"There was some cuts in his arise that we put some cream on them and will heal, We also put some cream on the cuts and bruises he has on his also has two bruised ribs and a swollen eye."

"Can we see him?" Dean asked

"Yes,come this way."Dr. James said

The doctor lead the way to Sam's room and when they got there Sam was asleep. Dean ran to his brother and placed his hand on Sam's.

"I'm here Sammy,your safe now."Dean promised

John walked to the other side and ran his hand threw his sons hair and then watched as Sam opened his eyes.

Sam felt a hand on his head and then he shot his eyes opened. He looked around for the man that hurt him until he seen Dean next to him. He then leaned into the touch. When the hand came back on his head he flinched and whimpered, moving closer to Dean. "please don't" Sam cried

Dean watched as Sam moved and cried away from there dad and then Dean grabbed his brother trying to get Sam to calm down.

"Sammy it's me dad."John said calmly when he seen how scared his son got.

Sam looked at John and then he started to calm gave his dad a small smile but kept his hand on Dean's not ever wanting to let go.

"Hey Sam you ok now?" Dean asked

Sam noded and then looked at Bobby who was still in the door seen Sam look at him so he went over and stood next to John.

"Hey Bobby."Sam said

"Hey kiddo how you doing?" Bobby asked

"OK now,I knew you guys would come, just didn't know when." Sam said

"We will always come Sammy" Dean promised

"What about the men and Taker?" Sam asked

"They are going to prison for a long time." John assured

Sam lay ed back and relaxed now that the men couldn't get to him anymore. Then he remembered Emily.

"What about Emily did she get out ok?" Sam asked

"Who's Emily?" all three asked

"The girl that was with them." Sam told them

Dean lay-ed a hand down on Sam's chest to keep his brother from getting up.

"Just lay down I'm sure the police has her and will be here,we will ask the cops when the come ok." Dean said

"Ok"

They watched Sam fall asleep and then they to relaxed...until the cops come

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNS

I know it's short but next one will be longer/ please review


	10. Chapter 10

**Supernatural- The Taker**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter10**

It was around 7pm when the cops from before came into Sam's room.

Dean and John looked at the two officers and then nodded at them.

"We need to talk with your son but we can come back after he wakes."Rob said

"That's ok, can I ask you something?" Dean asked

" Sure." Becky said

" Sam said that there was a girl with him, did she get away to?" Dean asked

" Yes! She is with our other partners in room 34A." Rob said

" Will she be ok?" Bobby asked

" Yes, the doctor said she will make a full recovery." Becky smiled

There was movement in the bed until Sam's eyes open and found Dean.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm when he seen two people in the room and started to panic.

Dean turned to face his brother and lay-ed his hand on Sam's chest to calm him down.

"Sammy it's ok, these are the two FBI that got you out, they won't hurt you." dean promised

Sam looked at the two people and nodded that it's ok to come in. Rob and Becky went to Sam and stood next to Dean.

"Is Emily ok?" Sam asked

"Yes she is fine and she is here as-well." Becky said

"So what do you need to know?" Sam asked

" Well we know that you were taken and abused but we need to know all the people that worked with the Taker. That is what he called himself right?" Rob said

Sam nodded and then looked at Dean. Dean knew Sam was scared to answer but knew he had to and was proud when his brother answered.

"There were like 6 guys that I seen but I didn't really get there names but I did get three of them." Sam said

" That's a start, what were there names?" Becky asked taking out a notepad

" Rick Fintan, Jack Brown, and Billy Zec." Sam said

Becky wrote the name down and then looked up at John and Bobby.

" I need to talk to you guys in privet if it's ok, Rob will stay here if it's ok." Becky said

John looked at Dean before leaving the room with Bobby and Becky. Out side the room the three looked at each other before Becky spook up.

" I wanted to talk to you guys about going into a safe house."

When she seen the two about to argue she said " just until we get the group."

" Look I know you are trying to help but we got it under control." John stated

" Were are you going to go that the others won't find Sam, he is still in danger and they might try to kill him and even you guys." She yelled trying to get the men to agree

" We have a friend in Green Earth, Minnesota, no one can get us there." John said

" Fine but I want you to call me or Rob if there is any sign of the men." Becky wrote her number down and handed it to John.

They walked back in to the room to find Sam asleep again and Dean next to him in a chair. Rob was standing by the door looking at the brothers. He swore to protect the Winchesters with his life and he will see to it that the men who did this is taken care of. He turned and looked at the three and then left with Becky.

-SPN-

The next day Sam was discharged from the hospital but before he wanted to leave he wanted to see Emily.

The nurse took Sam and the others to Emily's room were the girl was laying on the bed.

Emily looked at Sam and smiled. " Hey Sam." She said

Sam then seen a man next to Emily and he moved to Dean.

" Hey Emily, how are you doing?" Sam asked

" I'm doing ok, they say I get to leave in an hour." She said

" This is my boyfriend Josh, Josh this is Sam." Emily said

Josh nodded and so did Sam.

" This is my brother Dean, my dad and uncle." Sam said

" Nice meeting you." Emily and Josh said

" Same here." the three said together

" I'm glade your ok, well I guess we will be leaving now, take care you two." Sam said

" Same for you to Sam." Emily said watching the men leave

-SPN-

John got behind the wheel and Bobby got shotgun while the other two got into the back.

" Where are we going?" Sam asked trying to keep his eyes open

" To Jim's place." John said

Dean lay-ed Sam's head on his shoulder when he seen Sam's eyes closed.

Then looked at Bobby's gaze. " He will be ok right?"

" Ya, it will take time but he will be ok." Bobby said

" Good thing we are going to Jim's place then, he needs a break." Dean said before he to fell asleep.

John turned on the radio and listened to AC/DC while his sons slept in the back. He swore that he would keep his boys safe and do what ever he can to help his youngest get threw this.

With the help from the others he knew Sam will be ok.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	11. Chapter 11

**Supernatural-The Taker**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter11**

They all made it to Jim's house and told the pastor what happened.

"What are the police going to do with the people that were in on it?" Jim asked

"They are going to prison for a very long time." John answered

"How is Sam doing?"

John looked at the Pastor and sighed.

"He acts like he's fine but he won't talk about it. I don't know how to help him get past this and the cops think there are others that might want to get him again or kill him."

"Don't worry, I'll talk with him and if there are others after the boy we will make sure they don't get him." Jim promised

They talked awhile and planed on what to do about the other people that where coming for Sam.

-SPN-

Sam was up in his room with Dean. He needed some rest and Dean wanted to make sure he was ok.

"He Sammy if you want you can talk to me about what happened."

"I know Dean; it's just too soon … okay."

"I understand … just rest little brother."

-SPN-

There was a police van taking the people to prison when it was knocked off the road by another van. It hit a tree and landed on its side.

The people in the other van got out with guns and went to the fallen van. They busted the window open and shot the three cops that where inside before letting out some of the prisoners.

"It's about time Jack." One of the people said

"I'm sorry Mr. Taker; it took awhile to track you done." Jack said

"It's alright, let's go you guys." Then they where gone.

-SPN-

Dean came down to the kitchen and told the others that Sam was sleeping.

"He wouldn't tell me anything, but he will in time." Dean said

"We need to find the others before they find Sam, any plan on how to do that?" Bobby asked

"Sam's computer might be a start." Dean said

"We will need all the info on this group and where they are staying." John ordered

"That's going to be hard to find … We can call Ellen at the roadhouse. See if Ash can track the group down." Bobby said

"That's a good idea! You call her and I'll get Caleb and Joshua."

They got to work on what they had to do. They just hoped it was enough to get Sam past this.

-SPN-

I know it's not much but I am going to start another story and wanted to get this updated as soon as can be. Hope you like it and please review


	12. Chapter 12

**Supernatural-The Taker**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 12**

Officer Becky and Officer Rob where in their cop car when the dissipater came on the radio, " We have a brake out on rout 95, Suspect Taker got free with help from some other people, Two officers are down needing help. Over"

As soon as they heard the name Taker they knew the Winchesters where now in danger. Becky took the walky and told the dissipater they where on it and to send back up just in case.

Once they made it to the road they started to look for the van. It only took about two seconds before they did find the van on its side next to a tree. They found the two officers with gun shot wounds to their chest and another officer with a shot to his shoulder.

Rob felt for a pulse and found one on the man with the bloody shoulder, the other two where dead. There where five prisoners in the back but a lot more where still missing.

Becky kept presser on the shoulder wound while Rob watched out for the other cops to show up.

-SPN-

The Taker watched as the other officers showed up and took the officer that was hurt away and the prisoners to the jail. He watched as Officer Rob and Becky got in to the car and drove away from the screen. He fallowed them to see where they where going and found out that the cops where headed to a farm house. It was about an hour drive to the Blue Earth, Minnesota farm house.

He made sure to stay far away from the cop car and just to watch and find out if the Winchesters where here.

He parked near the woods and got out his binoculars to watch the place. He picked up his cell phone and made a call to some people that work for him. When he hung up the cell he waited to see who was all there in the house.

-SPN-

Pastor Jim heard a knock on his front door. He walked over and opened the door to find two Officers on his front porch. Knowing the reason why they where there the Preacher welcomed them inside.

"How may I help you two?" Jim asked

"We have some news for the Winchesters about recent events." Officer Becky said sitting down.

"May we speak with them?" Off. Rob asked

"Sure John is out back by the barn and the boys are up stairs." Jim stated

"Maybe we should talk with John before telling the boys just in case." Becky told them before fallowing Jim out the back door.

They found John working on his black truck with Bobby's help a few minuets later. Jim told the other hunters why the cops where there and John agreed to hear them out. They sat at the picnic table that was close to the house.

"So why are you hear?" John asked with a stern voice

"We had a call come in a few hours ago and found out that the Taker had gotten away and might be looking for your boy, He also had some help doing the getaway and he also took some of the other prisoners with him." Rob told the two hunters

John had a look of anger on his face while he was thinking of what he should do with his boys. He could take them and stay low but he wanted to take this man down and out. He also wanted to keep Sammy safe and not let him know about what was happening now. He just didn't know what to do.

"John you can stay here and keep guard out for this sick person. I know your thinking of heading out with those boys now but you can't hide from this, you have to stay and fight for your boys."

"We can two unmarked cars around this place if that will help make you feel safe or you can go with my plan from before?" Becky offered

"No that's ok Becky we can stay here. We don't need the cops but if you want you can have them hide out here." John told them

"Do you know where he is or anything?" Bobby asked

"As of right now we have nothing. We can't even find the other people that does this or knew him." Rob said

"We will find them and they will pay for this." John said before going inside to tell Dean the news

-SPN-

John found Dean up in the boy's room with both brother's asleep in each others arms. He walked over to the bed and saw Dean's eyes open and look right at him. With out saying anything Dean slipped away from Sam and fallowed his dad out in to the hall.

"The Taker slipped away from the feds and is now regrouping to find Sam and take him back." John said in a whisper so that he wouldn't wake Sam

"How do you know that?" Dean asked

"Officer Becky and Rob are here and they told us what happened."

"Then we have to take Sammy some where before that crazy man can try to take him again."

"Dean that won't happen because we won't let it, Sammy is safe here with all of us watching him and Caleb and Joshua are coming to help us."

"All right then it sounds go to me."

-SPN-

That's it for now. Next chapter will be tomorrow


	13. Chapter 13

**Supernatural- The Taker**

**Don't own anything**

**Here is the next chapter like I promised hope you like it**

**Chapter 13**

Caleb woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He scrambled around to find where the phone was and found it on the floor. He picked it up and flipped it open to take the call.

"Hello Reaves here." Caleb answered

"Caleb it me Bobby."

"Singer is everything alright?" Caleb had to ask

"We need back up; can you make it to Jim's farm?"

"Yeah I'm heading out now, be there in about three hours at the most."

Caleb hung up the cell and got his bags out to his car before heading out on the road.

-SPN-

Joshua was heading to a meeting when his phone rang. Picking up the thing he looked at it and seen Bobby's name on the screen. He pushed the talk button and waited for the hunter to talk.

"Joshua, can you come to Jim's farm right now? We need your help it's something big."

"Yeah, how bad is it?" Josh asked

"Very bad I can't talk over the phone though."

"All right I'll be there as soon as I can I'm on the road now."

"Thanks man." Bobby said before hanging up.

"What did you guys get in to this time?" Josh asked in his head pulling out on to the interstate

-SPN-

The Taker drove off down the road to a road that cuts off in to a forest. He drove more in to the wooded area until he came to a cabin. He parked is car and walked in to the cabin. He turned on the light and made his way over to the kitchen. After grabbing a beer from the fridge he made his way to the living room and sat down to wait for the others to show up.

-SPN-

Taker heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. He looked through the window to see who it was and then unlocked the door.

Four tall and well built men walked in the door and fallowed the man to the living room. They all took a seat and waited for the Taker to talk.

"Is this everyone I asked for?" Taker asked

"No sir five more are still on the way." One of the men answered

"All right I will need your name and wait you can do for me?"

The one closer to the Taker talked first.

"My name is Erin and I was confected for killing five people with my own hands and raping over sixty people of different genders and ages."

"How is that going to help me?" Taker asked

"You need some help getting someone back to you and I have this feel to kill some people. I can kill the people protecting the kid and you get the kid." Erin answered

"I like you, ok next."

"I'm Tim and I have a thing for making weapons and using it on people."

"Can you use anything around this place?"

"Oh yeah just tell me what you need and I'm set to go."

"I'm Cody and I have a thing about taking cars that aren't mine and I can take them apart so that the person wouldn't even know I tampered with it."

"My name is Sean and I just like killing people any way I can with anything I can get my hands on. I also have a thing for guys."

"What do you like to do to them?" Taker asked

"Anything I can. I like to watch them beg for me to stop and I like the feel of them around my dick." Sean smiled

"I think I got my team." Taker said with a smile

-SPN-

Sam woke up to an empty room. He got up and walked out the door and down to the kitchen where voices where coming from. He walked in to find Caleb and Joshua talking to the others and there also where the two cops from before.

"What's going on? Why are they here?" Sam asked walking over to Dean

"We came to visit and see how you are doing." Becky answered

"I'm doing ok."

"Sam, why don't you sit down so we can talk?" John spoke up

Sam sat down and waited for his dad to talk. He knew something bad happened and he wanted answers now.

"Now before I start talking I promise you nothing will happen to you, we will make sure of that ok."

Sam nodded and then waited for the man to talk

"The Taker got away and they think he is looking for you right now. We called Caleb and Joshua here to help keep guard around the farm." John said

Sam stood up and walked out of the room. He couldn't believe that this was happening again. First he was taken from the bar and then rapped and almost sold. Then he got his family back and now the asshole was out and looking for him. He couldn't do this. He wanted to run out of the house and away from there but he didn't want his family to worry about him and he didn't the sicko to find him. So he ran back to his room.

-SPN-

Dean looked at his dad before going after his brother. He didn't want his dad to tell Sam but he knew Sam needed to know. He found Sam up in their room on his bed. Sam was in a ball with his head tucked under his arms holding his knees.

"Sammy I promise no one will take you again. I will have to die first."

Sam lifted his had and looked right a Dean. He knew Dean would do anything to keep him safe and Sam was happy that he had his brother with him.

"I know you will Dean and thanks big brother."

"Your welcome little brother." Dean said

-SPN-

The others came and gave Taker their names and what they can do. After that they got stuff that they would need to take the Winchester boy away from the farm and Taker got some other things he would need for his favorite boy.

Taker was in the room that he was going to use for Sam. He put leather restraints on the bed post and at each of the corners down at the end. He laid out some sex toys he wanted to use on the boy before grabbing some duck tape and handcuffs and leaving the room.

The other people where out in the cars waiting for the go sign from the Taker.

They had waited three days for the cops to leave the farm. When they had checked the house again the day before they saw two other men there but to day was the day since Taker couldn't wait any longer for his pet.

"We go in and get Samuel and we leave. You all have your jobs and I expect you to do it and do it well or no money for you after. I will also repay others with something much better then money." Taker said looking at Sean and Erin when he said it

The two men had smiles on their faces when Taker said it. They knew what the man was talking about and they couldn't what for it.

"Let's move out people!" A man named Seth yelled

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Supernatural- The Taker**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 14**

Dean and Sam where watching TV in the living room since Bobby and Joshua had to run to the store for stuff. Jim had to go over to the church for some meeting which left John in kitchen and Caleb in the backroom looking through some stuff for a hunt. The next thing the boys heard was glass braking in the kitchen and dinning room. Smoke was all over the rooms in two seconds and the next thing was John dropped to the floor. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him to the front door before yelling for Caleb to get out of the house.

"Sam run to the Impala and drive off." Dean said pushing Sam out the door

"What about you?" Sam asked scared of what was happing.

"I got to get Dad out of here. I need to know you will be safe now go!" Then Dean ran back in towards the kitchen

He found John on the floor not even moving and that concerned him. He grabbed both of the arms and tried to drag him out of there though the kitchen door that lead outside but the door wouldn't open for him. He pushed on the door with all his might until it finally broke. He managed to pull his farther out of the house but he took in to much of the smoke that he to fell unconscious.

-SPN-

Sam had made it to the Impala and had put the key in there when he seen two tall men coming towards him in the review mirror. He turned the key but the car wouldn't start. When he tried for a third time he gave up. He hurried up and got out of the car and took off to where Dean was going to be which was in the house. He made it to the house but he found his brother and father on the ground. He bent over Dean and checked for a pulse, when he found one he let out a sigh of relief.

"Dean please wake up I need you. Their coming for me! Please don't do this … wake up!" Sam cried pushing Dean from side to side.

"Sammy are you ok?" Caleb asked running from the other side of the house

"They won't wake up and there are two men coming from over there." Sam said trying to keep the fear in side

Caleb turned is head but there was no one there. He looked at John and Dean who still hadn't move or made a sound. He felt for a pulse and found it.

"Sam look at me for a second." He tried to get Sam to calm down

He grabbed the kids face and made him look at him and he noticed the scared look on Sam's face.

"Sam they are ok. They passed out because of the stuff in side of the smoke, now I need you to help me get them to the Impala."

"The Impala won't start I all ready tried it." Sam told him

"Then we take my jeep."

Sam grabbed Dean's arms while Caleb grabbed his feet and started to carry him to the jeep. Once Dean was in the back seat they made there way back to John and did the same thing to him.

"Good job kid now let's get out of here."

"What about the men I saw?" Sam asked getting in the jeep

"I didn't see any men."

Just before Caleb got in he felt something poke his skin by the neck. He pulled a dart out of his neck and looked at a scared kid.

"RUN SAM!" He yelled before falling to the ground

The last thing he heard was Sam screaming and a voice laughing before darkness took over.

-SPN-

The first thing Caleb knew when he woke up was he was in a bed. The next thing was he heard loud voices coming from outside the room he was in. He sat up and found him in his room at Pastor Jim's house. He got up and walked out in to the hallway where John and Bobby where talking.

"He has my boy again Bobby; we have to find them before it's too late." John said

"We will John but Caleb and Dean aren't even awake yet. We have to make sure they are ok first and then we will find the bastard and get Sam."

"Guys I'm awake and there was more then that guy. Sam said he saw two men and when we where leaving I got shot by a dart and heard about four men laughing."

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked walking out of his room rubbing the back of his head

"The Taker took again." John said

"The smoke was from him and we fell in his trap! We have to find Sam now; we don't have much time left … who knows what the creep is doing to him." Dean snapped heading for the stairs

"How are we going to track him down Dean, we don't even know where he went to let alone where he's staying at." Bobby answered

"We got to do something."

"We will Dean just calm down and give me Sam's laptop." Caleb this time came in

"How will that help find my son?" John asked watching Dean go and get the computer

"If he has his cell phone still on we can trace it." Bobby answered

He took the computer from Dean and sat down to find the little Winchester and bring him back home.

-SPN-

The men brought a struggling Sam Winchester in to the house and pushed him down on the bed. With his hands cuffed behind him the littlest Winchester couldn't do anything but allow himself to be pushed by these men.

"My brother and father will kill you guys once they find me!" Sam yelled

"Just shut up pretty boy and wait for the fun to start." Sean said putting Sam's feet in the leather restraints.

Once the feet where held tight they undid the handcuffs and put Sam's hands in the other restraints that where hooked to the headboard.

Sam watched with bated breath as the men left the room and the Taker walked in with a big smile on his face. He watched as the man came up to him with something in his hand. Taker stood by Sam's feet and showed Sam a big sharp knife. Sam watched as the Taker used the knife to cut off his pants and then moved the knife along his skin up to his shirt. The shirt was the next thing to be cut off. Once he was topless he felt the knife go to his boxers and stopped.

"You won't need anything on while you're here with me _pet_." Taker laughed

The man took his time cutting the fabric off of Sam's body and watched Sam struggle for him to stop.

"Its show time _pet_ and you better do as your told boy or I will go back and get that pretty brother of yours."

With that said the Taker left and Sean walked in and his hands weren't empty ether.

"Oh god please hurry guys and find me please." Sam prayed

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	15. Chapter 15

**Supernatural- The Taker**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 15**

Sam was trying his hardest to get out of the restraints as the guy came closer to him. He didn't want the man doing anything to him like Taker did before.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love to hurt people. Now scream all you want, I love them fighting."

Sean stood by Sam's waist and smoothed his hand up to his chest and down to his groin. He pulled on the nipples until they where standing up. He clipped a clamp on each one and then pulled the metal string that was attached to the ends.

"AHHH!" Sam screamed

"I love it when you scream like that boy" He said pulling harder on the clamps

When the clamps where taken off Sam tried not to scream when the a-hole sucked the nubs making pain flier up.

Sean went from the nipples down to Sam's belly button. He felt the body shiver from the action he was doing. He grabbed a hold of Sam's dick and started pumping it hard and fast, when Sean felt that Sam was ready to come he let go of the dick and walked over to a dresser and grabbed a whip.

Sam tried not to respond to the man hurting him but he couldn't stop his body's need to come, he was about to shoot his cum when the hand stopped moving and the man walked away only to come back with a whip in hand.

"Don't … AWWW!"

Sam felt the whip it his belly and chest over and over. Each hit sending more pain. After the tenth hit Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"P-please stop … why won't you s-stop?"

He felt the whip hit the ground and then a finger running under his eyes. Sam then knew he was crying and the bastard was wiping the tears away. Sam wanted to do noting but kill the monster for doing this to him.

"Now if you be a good little boy I won't have to us the whip again." Sean told him

Sam watched as the man came close to his face and before Sam knew it the man was kissing him hard on the lips. He tried to move away but Sean held his head still making it impossible.

Sam tried to keep his mouth close to make sure the man couldn't put his tongue inside but when he felt his nose being pinched and he couldn't breath he had to open his mouth and that's all the man needed to slide his tongue in.

After the Sean let him go Sam was panting hard and tears where coming down faster now. He didn't know how long he could do this before he broke. He just wanted Dean to get him out of here and far away but he knew that won't happen anytime soon. He had to figure out away to get out of this mess and fast.

"So since you wouldn't let me in and you made ME open your sweet mouth I am going to have to show you WHO is the boss."

Sam looked at Sean to see what the psycho was going to do to his body when he saw Sean holding a few things that he had brought in earlier. He made out a dildo and a gage with a hole in the middle and a few others he couldn't see as good.

Sean placed the sex toys on the bed and then went between Sam's legs. He undid one leg and listed it over the boy's head and hooked it to the head board and then did the same to his other leg. Then a pillow was put under Sam's ass before Sean started talking.

"Now Sammy I will try not to make this hurt as mad for you but it will have a little pain, just remember some pain is good for you then none ok." He then slapped Sam's ass check before doing something that Sam couldn't see.

The next thing that happened was Sam felt a slimy finger enter his hole and hit his nerve bundle. After the finger got all the way inside and all over it was gone. He waited to see what was going to happen when the a-hole talked again.

"Now if you where wondering what I was doing I was making it easier to put things in there so that I wouldn't hurt you as bad."

"What was it?" Sam asked

"Let's just say me and someone else had a little fun before I came to you."

"You sick bastard."

Sam couldn't believe Sean had put cum in him from someone else. That was so gross and unnerving. He was brought back by something large and hard being pushed inside his well lubed hole. He realized it was a large dildo that was being pushed in and out of his ass. Each time it went in Sean made sure to hit his nerve bundle. Sam tried not to scream with each thrust of the dildo but after a long while he couldn't keep the moan in.

"Uhh ... mmuuhh … s-stop … p-please."

"You love it don't you Sam."

Sean kept pushing the dildo in and out while he grabbed Sam's hard cock that had a little pre-cum on the tip.

"Look at this boy; you're already for me to dominate you." He laughed squeezed the cock hard

"Won't let you." Sam said through panted breath

He tried to hold himself from coming but with each push of the dildo his body was begging for release. With the last push he was coming all over his stomach.

"Well what do you know you are a bitch?" Sean laughed

"Leave me the fuck alone." Sam snapped

"Alright I'll be glade to fuck you."

With that said Sean climbed on the bed and pushed his already hard cock in to Sam's abused hole.

-SPN-

"Did you find anything yet?" Dean asked

"There's nothing here that can help us." John told them

"Well they have to be some where?"

"What about empty house's around the area?" Caleb asked

"Well there is one a few miles from here." Jim answered

"That's good enough for me. Let's move out now." John ordered running out f the house.

Dean was behind his dad with the others close behind, all hopping they will find Sam.

Once they got to the empty house they looked all over to see if anybody was in there and when no sign of anybody they picked the lock and filed in to the house. They checked all the rooms and still no Sam.

"Is there any other houses are place's they could be holding Sam in?" Dean asked as they left the house.

"Sure, there are lots of house here but not all have addresses or drive ways. Some are even hidden in the woods." Jim said

"Then we have a lot of work to do." John said walking back to the truck

He was bad at himself for letting Sam get taken again and when he finds the son's of bitch's that did this he was going to shot them. No one messes with his sons and lives to tell about it the second time.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	16. Chapter 16

**Supernatural – The Taker**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 16**

Sam felt the dick push in and then white hot pain came from down there. He tried not to scream but it hurt too much. The man kept pushing in hard and pulling out only to push back in.

"Come on Sammy you have to work with me so that I can come. You can't just lay there and let me do all the work." Sean demanded

"I won't do anything for you!" Sam said

"You will in time my boy."

"I'm not your boy."

Sean pushed in hard again making Sam scream. Sam was cut off from screaming when Sean kissed him hard on the lips. Sam tried to move his head away but Sean stopped him. He felt the man's tongue slide in his mouth, mapping over his mouth. The tongue was on his teeth then on his tongue and then down his throat.

"gguuuhh" Sam gagged

Sean pulled away and with one more push he came. After he was finished he got off of Sam and left the bedroom with Sam laying there with tears in his eyes.

-SPN-

Taker walked into the room and went over to Sam. He seen that Sam's legs where tied over his head and that his butt was in the air. He rubbed Sam's ass with his hands and then stuck a finger inside pushing it into the boy's nerve bundle making Sam moan.

"No more." Sam cried knowing what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry but this is your punishment for leaving me and I have to train you for when I take you to the others." Taker said adding two more fingers and speeding up the movement

"What d-do you mean o-others?"

"Well to night I will be shipping you to a place where they sell you as a sex slave and you will be working for me. All the money you make will go to me and in return you will get to eat and have a warm bed."

"And if I refuse." Sam snapped

"Then all you will know is pain." With that Taker squeezed Sam's dick hard and shoved his fingers inside him.

Sam grunted and tried to kick out but nothing worked.

Taker then let go of Sam and walked over to get something before going back to the bed.

Sam felt a slimy finger enter him again and then leave only to return with something bigger and harder. Sam tried to push the thing out but then he felt a strap wrap around him and found out the thing inside him wasn't going to be coming out any time soon.

"Now since you are going to be a very bad boy for me I have no choice but to punish you. Now this thing that I but in you is called a vibrating dildo. It is also wireless and I will have the control and when I think you had enough then I will stop but for now you will learn real pain."

With that said Sam watched as Taker pulled out a remote and moved a dial on it. After that he felt something moving in his ass. He then felt it going faster and faster and soon he knew it was the dildo casing the vibration.

When the dial was turned all the way up Sam soon realized he was getting hard. He tried not to but soon after he was coming all over.

"NOO … you can't do this!" Sam screamed in denial

"I can and I will, now I think the others need to have there fill of you before we all move from this town."

With that said Taker walked out and a man named Billy walked in.

"Hello Sam open really wide because my junior wants to go down town."

Sam shuddered from the thought of giving this man a blow job.

Billy took his clothes off and climbed on to Sam and then waited till Sam open his mouth. When Sam didn't do it Billy got off and went over to where the other toys where and brought back a devise. He put it on Sam's mouth making the mouth stay wide open. He then climbed back on and pushed his hard whipping cock in to Sam's wide open mouth. He pushed down Sam's throat making Sam's throat muscle work on it. He pulled out long enough for Sam to take in a breath but then he pushed back in.

Sam tried to close his mouth but he wasn't in control and that scared him. He needed to be in control. He felt the cock push down again for a fifth time and he was coming on his stomach because of the dildo in him. He didn't know what was worst the dildo making him come or the dick fucking his mouth.

"Almost there Sammy and then I get to ride a cow boy, so make sure you boy is handing tall."

After that he felt the man's cum shot down his throat making him gag. He had no choice but to swallow it since his mouth was still stuff with the cock.

Once he had swallowed, Billy left his mouth and grabbed his soften cock and started to pump it back to hardness.

"See this is how you should be all the time, hard and ready to please."

Billy then climbed on to Sam and sat on Sam's cock.

Sam felt his hard cock enter Billy's ass and then Billy started riding him. He closed his eyes tight when he felt himself get harder each time Billy pushed down on to him. He felt the vibrator go on high and soon they where coming. He thought when Billy had finished it would be the end of the pain but he found out it was only the beginning. After Billy had left other men came in to have there fun with him.

Some would use his mouth and others would push things in his hole to where he had no choice but to come. He hated them all, every one of those bastards need to die slow and painful.

After the last one got done using Sam, Taker came in to the room and watched Sam sleep. Sam was made to climax and come about twenty times in the last two hours with out a brake or rest before the next person came in for some fun. It was dark outside and about time to pack up and leave. Everything was in the vans and all they have to do now is get Sam in to the car and they will be on their way for more fun and lots of money.

"Make sure he is in my truck and in the back seat ready to entertain me and my needs. It will take us about a day to get to the place." Taker said to his guys

"What is this place we are going?" Billy asked

"It is our new Head Quarters."

The others got Sam in to the back and cuffed him to the seat.

The seat in the truck was different from other seats because this one laid like a bed and the arm rest was on the side where Sam's head was and it had a bar to hook cuffs to. Sam's feet where bent at the knees and hooked to the floor. They then brought ropes and tied them around Sam's knees and pulled them to the side so that his legs didn't cover him up.

Taker climbed in to the truck and went to the back and smiled at Sam's scared face. He had an "O" gage in his mouth and a cock ring on his groin. Taker bent down and showed Sam a remote before pushing a button and Sam's eyes got big when he felt vibrations coming from his cock instead of his ass.

"It is a vibrator cock ring and I like using this one, so get use to it because we have a long day till we get home."

Taker then pushed in to Sam hard and then the truck rumbled to life giving Sam another grunt. Taker pushed in and out while the truck's engine became another vibrator for Sam's pain.

"Come on Sammy I want this to make you happy. I know you love me and I love how fuckable you are. You are going to make me rich and I will never let you go, you are mine forever so forget about everyone you knew because that was your old life and this is your new life." Taker shoved hard and was coming and watched as his semen was dripping from Sam's hole with a little blood mixed in with it.

"I will have to put more cream in there so we can keep going." Taker then had one of the men put some cream on his finger before pushing it in to Sam's abused hole.

Sam needed to come but with the cock ring on him it was not going to happen. With the truck hitting his back and the vibrator on his groin he wanted to come so badly.

"Now let's see that mouth of yours."

Sam shook his head from side to side to keep the man from getting to his opened mouth.

"G-NNNOOOO" Sam moaned

"Now let's use those throat muscles to see how good it will be with the truck going over lots of bumps."

With that said Sam's mouth was full of Takers hard cock going down his throat and back up when Sam couldn't breathe. When there was a bump Taker made sure to dive down Sam's throat and stay there. Sam's head would jump up because of the bumps and make the dick go down more because of it.

Taker went faster and faster in to the mouth and then would stop just so that Sam would have to swallow. It was easy to go down since Sam's mouth was held open by a mouth retainer.

"Also there Sam just swallow for me and this will be over." Taker cooed

Sam felt his dick jump when the vibration went faster. He tried to breathe threw his nose but then he couldn't since Taker hand it pinched with his fingers.

He didn't know what to do anymore to get air in to his lunges so he had to try and swallow. He did it three times and felt his nose being relies. He had to breathe threw his nose again since the penis was still down his throat.

"If you don't swallow I will close your nose again." Taker demanded

Not wanting the man to do that he started to swallow until Taker came.

Taker then pulled out of Sam's mouth only to lie down on top of Sam so that their dicks where touching each other.

Sam felt Taker play with his long hair; he ran his fingers through it and would curl it around and pull.

"Your hair is so pretty and nice … just like a little bitch." Then Sam was kissed on the mouth hard.

When Taker pulled away from kissing him he rocked on Sam's cock making the boy moan and grunt from the pain.

"Do you want to come Sammy?" Taker teased running his hand threw the long black hair while still rocking on Sam's hard and wanting cock.

"EASE!" Sam tried to scream

"Nod yes or no."

Sam nodded yes. He didn't care anymore he just wanted the pain to stop and go away.

"All right then, since you where a good lil bitch I guess I can give you this but you own me little."

Sam nodded and watched as the man undid the cock ring. It wasn't long before Sam was shooting all his cum on to his stomach with a load groan. The next thing that happened was Sam fell asleep. He just hopped his dreams where nicer then what he was living with right now.

-SPN-

That's it for now, I am going to start another story put I will continue this one just now right now. Hope you like it


	17. Chapter 17

**Supernatural- The Taker**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 17**

When Sam woke up he found it light out. He was still in the van and still cuffed to the seat. Instead of Taker touching him it was someone else. This one was taller then him by three inches had red hair and glasses that where green. He had nothing on and a slash on his stomach that looked like a scar.

The man had a finger in his ass that has some lube and when he pulled it out he pushed his dick in. He started humping Sam while Sam closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. At the same time the man held Sam's dick and kept running a finger over the slit making Sam want to come

"Sammy you feel so good on my dick, I have to go slow just to save the feeling. Don't ever want to forget this moment." The man sighed

Sam didn't know how many times he heard that from them, he heard it so much he started to believe it. He was just a good fuck toy, that's all they have him for, Sam thought over and over in his head.

With every thrust pain hurt worst, it felt like he was getting slip out from inside out. An hour later the man was still going and the hand never stopped it movement over your his slit. He had to come so bad that he started to cry and beg for it to end.

"Come on Slave we still have half an hour till we get there and I want it just like that, once we get there then you may come." The man smiled and kept moving in and out slow just to make Sam moan in pain

Sam looked else where besides at the man and found Taker videoing him and the man. He had a look of horror on his face as soon as he saw the red light. How long has he been videoing this, why was he videoing this? When Taker saw Sam look at him and then the camera he knew what the kid was thinking, so he smiled at him and said.

"I started it when you slept while my handy friend here played with you and I won't stop until it's over and you come, and then you can say hi to your family."

With that he kept filming and Sam turned away and closed his eyes.

-SPN-

John and the others each split up in to groups to find the houses fast. The first three came up empty but the fourth one had Sam's sent there and both Caleb and Mac felt it.

"Sam was where here not so long ago." Mackland said

"We just missed them." Dean snapped

"I can feel him still; he's in a van heading east." Caleb said

"Then lest go, the fast we get to them the more Caleb can track them." Dean said going to the door and in the impala.

The other hunters fallowed suit and where on the road again and heading east.

-SPN-

Sam felt something and tried to think of what it was. Then it came to him…" Caleb, help me please … hurts so much … won't let me come." He cried

"Sam where are almost to you … can you tell me where you are? I know your heading east but where?"

"Don't know … they just said they are taking me to the new place like the other one … they are going to use me as a sex slave … make money off of me … o-only thing I'm good at." Sam cried

"Now you listen to me Samuel Winchester and you listen good! You are not a sex slave, you are John Winchester's son and Dean's little pain in the ass brother and my friend. You are a great hunter and the best person anyone could ask for. So get those stupid ideas out of that big head of yours and help me find you."

Sam opened his eyes and looked out the window. He ignored the pain and the man pushing inside him still and looked out the window and found a sign that said Welcome to Eldon Missouri.

He told Caleb and Caleb said to hold tight and that they where on their way to get him back.

"Please hurry Caleb … don't know how long I can hold on." Sam said before the present of Caleb was gone

Sam felt himself come at the same time the guy did. Once the man pulled out Sam felt the others untie him and then carried him to an under ground tunnel. The place was dark and dust. They had lanterns on the ceiling but they where far apart. They went through three doors until they cam to little rooms that had beds and people tied to them, It was like a big huge room with four rooms on each side like they where built after the room was bad. It wasn't wooded walls more like cement walls and there were no doors on them. The rooms where only big enough for a bed and a toilet.

Sam walked down the rows until he came to an empty one and he was forced down to the bed and was cuffed with his hands over his head. He went to kick out when a needle was inserted in his legs and a few seconds later he couldn't move them.

"W-why? He mumbled out

"I will have to sedate you until you learn to spread your legs when told. So get use to it because from now on every five minuets or so you will be having sex with who ever wants you." Then Taker left

"Guys please hurry and get here."

Sam heard someone walk up to him and found a dark skin guy smile at him and got on the bed. The man removed his pants and boxers then pushed into Sam's ass not even saying one word to him.

The guy pushed in and out hard making blood come when the man came. Once the man was finished he pulled out and walked away from a crying Sam.

It was short lived when this time a lady about forty came in and took her cloths off and got on Sam. She stuck her mouth on Sam's limp dick and sucked it until it stood up. Once she had it like she wanted it she guided the cock into herself and started riding him. Once Sam felt his self harden more from the lady. He felt dirtier then before.

"This couldn't be happing to him, not with a lady, that was just wrong, a lady couldn't rape him. He was weak. Dean or his dad wouldn't let this happen to them but it did to Sam, because he was weak and dirty." Sam told himself

He felt his cum shoot inside her and then she climb off and another person walked in. After two hours of people using him and then leaving Sam wished he was dead. HE didn't know how he would come back after this and he was loosing hope that his family was coming for him.

"Why would they? He was dirty now and just a sex slave. No! Caleb promised he was coming and said he was not that… He was a hunter and a good person … then why can't I save myself or stop them from doing bad things to me … why haven't they found me yet …" Sam trailed off and didn't even hear guns going off or people shouting.

"Where is my brother you fucker!" Dean yelled

Once Dean said that, Sam was back from where he was just a few seconds ago. He thought he heard his brother but then why didn't he walk in to the room. The guy that was just in him pulled out and looked out the door to find a guy walking down the hall with a gun in hand.

"SAMMY WHERE ARE YOU?" Dean yelled

He knew he heard Dean; he was saved and could go home.

"DEAN OVER HERE! Sam yelled back

The guy that was just in him came back and untied him. "Time to go kid, I'm not dieing to day." He held a knife to Sam's neck and waited for Dean to come in.

"Dean help!" Sam yelled when the hand slid to his cock and played with it. He started to get hard and hated him self for letting Dean see it.

Dean walked in, gun held out to the guy. Once Dean saw what the guy was doing he saw red.

"Let him go and you won't die."

"Yeah right but he's coming with me, now move or I slit his neck." The man said

"Sorry but can't do that." Dean snapped back

Sam needed to come and badly. He tried to move out of the guys grip but that wasn't working.

"Please s-stop … n-need to c-come." Sam moaned

Just like that Sam came and fell to the floor and the guy got a shot to the head.

Dean ran to his brother and slid his coat on to Sam's naked body.

"It's over Sammy, your going home now and I will never leave your sight again." Dean promised while holding a sobbing Sam

"You shouldn't keep promises you can't keep." Said Taker

Dean and Sam looked up and found Taker and two other men with guns on them.

D-Dean please I want t-to go h-home. Sam clung to Dean's body.

He was sitting in Dean's lap with his arms around his back and head on Dean's chest holding on for dear life.

"Come Sam, you are coming with us so get up." Taker demanded

"Go to hell! Sam isn't going with any of you; I am taking him home with me." Dean yelled holding his brother tighter and drew his gun.

-SPN-

How do you like that … want more or do you want Crowley now … review and tell me please…


	18. Chapter 18

**Supernatural- The Taker**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter- 18**

Dean aimed the gun and shot one of the men standing next to Taker. Before he could shot again the other guy ran and kicked the gun out of his hand. He held on to Sam with one arm and hit the guy with his other. The man laughed at him before kicking him in the back, Dean screamed but kept a hold of his brother.

"Grab my pet and bring its brother." Taker ordered

Dean saw three more men come and grabbed him from behind.

"D-Dean not go … want home." came Sam's sobbing voice

"Don't worry Sammy, I will get you home." Dean whispered

Once he was lifted off the ground and was standing on his feet with Sam still in his arms. When the guys weren't looking Dean kicked out and hit them in the knee making them fall.

Sam felt his legs move and then felt Dean lift him up. He kept his face in Dean's chest to afraid to look at who was there with them. Taker's voice and other men, when would they leave him alone? When would they stop hurting him and let him go home to his family?

Once he was standing he could here Dean tell him to run. He didn't want to run, he wanted to stay with Dean and never look out, just keep his face in Dean's chest, that way he knew he was safe.

"Sammy when I say run, you run, ok?" Dean whispered once he had Sam on his feet.

Once they guys came at them Dean pushed Sam behind him and threw himself at the group yelling, "RUN SAM!"

Sam felt Dean gone from him and then heard run, so he ran down the hall way and around a corner right in to someone's chest.

-SPN-

John found other people tied to beds so after he tied up the people that where responsible for this and the others that where hurting the people on the bed, he untied them and told them to run outside and find help.

He saw Mac and Bobby fighting other men and then went to find his sons. He turned a corner and ran in to Sam.

He saw Sam fall to the ground with a look of horror. John bent down and went to grab Sam but the boy backed away from him. His son didn't have any clothes on so Sam brought his knees up and covered himself.

"P-please no m-more … w-want to go h-home." Sam sobbed

"Sammy it's me, its dad." John said calmly while walking closer to his son

Sam looked up and saw John and before John knew what hit him he had Sam clinging to him like a baby would.

Sam wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and cried. "They have De. They coming for me … daddy please help De. Don't let them take us."

"Sammy look at me." John said trying to get Sam to look up at him. "Sam, buddy I won't let anyone take you or your brother away from me as long as I'm around." He promised

Sam looked up and gave a little smile. "P-promise?"

"Yeah son, I promise."

"Lets go find that brother's of your and stop those bastards." John said

Sam nodded and let go of his father and showed him the way he last say Dean.

-SPN-

Dean watched Sam run out and took that chance to clobber one of the men in the face and another guy in the stomach. He got to his feet and saw another guy come so he dunked and kicked him in the back. Before he could get another punch in Taker grabbed him around the neck and held tight.

Dean tried to hit the man and tried to pull the hand away but he was starting to see stars. Dean was about to pass out when the arm let go and he fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Touch my friend and you die." Came Caleb's hard voice

"Kill him Caleb, he won't stop until he has Sam again, he will keep escaping and coming back for Sam. This way we don't have to worry about him." Dean begged

Caleb thought about that to but the guy was still human even if he did act like a monster. What should he do? The answer came in a form of a bullet going through Takers head from a John Winchesters gun.

"That's for my son." John said running to help Dean up

Sam was right behind him. He looked down at the monster that hurt him for so long and found the bullet in the head. It was finally over. He won't be hurt any more from these people. He looked up and found his dad helping Dean up with Caleb's help. He ran over to them and rapped his arms around his brother.

"De. It's over with; he's dead, no more hurt Sammy … right?" Sam asked

"That's right buddy, no one will hurt you anymore… It's over for good now." Dean said holding Sam.

-SPN-

They found Bobby and Mackland with three guys and brought them to the other bad guys before calling the police and telling them what happened.

Once the cops should up they took the guys in the cars and took the people that where tied to the bed s to the hospital.

The group where getting back in to their cars when Becky and Rob walked up to them. Joshua was helping Dean with some cuts while Caleb was getting Sam some clothes so he would have something on him. "I'm glad this is over and Taker got what was coming to him." Becky said shacking John's hand.

"Me to, well I guess we won't be seeing each other anytime soon." Bobby said shacking Rob's hand

"Guess not so stay out of trouble now." Rob laughed

"Thanks for everything you did for us." John said before going in his car.

Then the others fallowed and drove back to Jim's place.

-SPN-

That's it for now .. One more chapter then it's over.. Please review


	19. Chapter 19

**Supernatural- The Taker**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 19**

Once everyone made it back to the farm they couldn't be any happier. Sam had gone to the hospital and was checked out. He didn't have anything bad and his hey noticed he still jumped one anyone touched him besides family.

Jim got dinner ready with Bobby's and Josh's help while Sam went to take an hour long shower. John and Mac talked about how to help Sam get through this and Caleb and Dean cleaned the weapons.

An hour later the dinner was down and Sam came out with sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt. His hair was a little wet and not brushed. Everyone sat down and ate Mac and cheese.

Everyone ate it and Sam ate as well. He had two helpings before he got full. After the table was cleared and dishes where done everyone went to bed.

That night Sam woke up screaming for Dean to save him. He opened his eyes and found Dean next to him telling him everything was ok and he was safe.

Sam tried to believe him but he was never going to be safe again.

"They got me twice and they will get me again." Sam sobbed in to Dean's chest

"They are in prison and Taker is dead. No one will get you Sammy, we won't let that happen."

"But it did happen and you guys couldn't stop them even after the first time." Sam cried

He knew that would hurt Dean but it was true. Was he really safe with his family? Of course he is they saved him twice already and even the other times when he was little. No matter what he can count on family to bring him back.

"I know that and we beat our self's up for that, but I swear that won't happen again. You can always count on us to have your back." Dean promised

I will never forgive my self for letting that happen to you little brother. I should have did something and made sure you where safe. Dean thought

"It's ok Dean … I shouldn't have said that … you will always be there for me and I will always be there for you and dad."

"I know little brother."

They both lad down and went back to sleep with Sam in Dean's arm. Sam felt safer here then before.

-SPN-

The next day had the brothers and Caleb feeding the horses and cleaning the barn. John walked out to his boys and asked if Sam could come and have a talk with him. Sam said ok and now they are both up by the house having a coke.

"Sam first I want you to know how proud I am of you and how brave you are, Not a lot of people would come back from something like that but you did and you should them that they can't brake a Winchester. And second I am so sorry I let that happen, maybe if I was there the first time I could have stopped it and the second time I should have been strong enough to not fall for that bomb thing. I will never forgive myself for that. You needed me and I wasn't strong enough to help you. I failed you." John had a tear coming down from his eye

I could have lost Sam forever; it was my fault this happened to him. I should have been able to stop it some how.

"Dad you saved me and got me away just like Dean did. You guys never failed me. I held on because I knew you would come for me. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop them from taking me or doing those things to me. Some Winchester I am." Sam said looking down at his knee

"Now you look at me Sam Winchester, There wasn't anything you could have done to stop them, there where to many and they would have done it anyways. Second you where brave and strong, not a lot of people would be ok after going through something like that." John said loud and clear to get it in his son's head

"Yeah you're right but there wasn't anything you could have down ether, they would have killed you guys to get to me and then where would I be." Sam shot back

He could have lost his family that day.

"If that happened I would come back and haunt their asses and still killed him." John said with a little smirk

John saw Sam give a little smirk to.

"Thanks Dad, I really need that." Sam said

"Yeah so did I." John told him before giving his don a big hug

-SPN-

No matter what happens next I know I can count on my family from here on out. Sam said to himself.

He was up in his and Dean's room getting his bags ready to leave. He had a big talk with Jim earlier about how it's ok to be scared of people and how to work with it. Jim promised he would get over it in time but not to keep it in side; he needed to talk to someone about what happened.

"I promise I will when I'm ready Pastor Jim, it's just too soon." Sam said sitting in a chair in the Pastor's library.

"It is very important that you do Samuel, it's not healthy keeping it in side. It will kill you in the long run."

Now it was time to move on but Sam did plan on opening up to Dean and John later on when he was ready.

With closing the bedroom door Sam made his way down stairs to the rest of the people and made his way to the front door telling everyone good bye and then getting in the impala.

"Yep, you can always count on family even if you think it wouldn't do any good."

THE END

-SPN-

Hope you loved the ending. Please review


End file.
